Living in the Unknown
by liz242009
Summary: Bella Swan 23 is happily married to Edward Cullen 26. Bella's life hasn't been easy with a bi-polar mother and emotionally detached father. One day at work her life changes forever......


Ugh why do I go on Facebook? All I see are my classmates graduated from college with careers that took them away from this small black hole of a town. I shut the computer off and go start dinner for my husband, Edward. Edward and I have been married for a little over 2 years, him and his family are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I shutter to think where I would be if it wasn't for meeting Edward. My mother Renee is bipolar I don't know if you know what that's like to grow up with a bipolar mother I could tell you some stories. A few years back I went to see a therapist briefly and she stated and I quote "I am surprised that you turned out normal" I don't feel normal half the time but I am grateful none the less I could've ended up like that crazy bitch and then where would I be. My father Charlie is still married to the old bitch but has been broke down to nothing. He has never once offered support and was subject to her behavior (which she so conveniently forgets) and yet offers no guidance or support. I don't talk to them much which helps, when I do Edward usually has to calm me down from a panic attack. Edward, me and him met online I wasn't really looking for anyone but with no financial support from the sperm donor and psycho twat, I have had to work since 18 full time to support myself and could not go to college. Going to work and going home was my life which left few options for dating. My best friend Alice met her husband Jasper online so I figured I would try It out and like I said best thing that ever happened to me. I moved to Port Angeles when I graduated high school, one to get away from the assholes I wouldn't call parents and two for better job options. I ended up finding a job at Forks General where I lived before but I would drive an hour to get to work, in order to not live with my parents. Alice was going to college and needed a roommate so I jumped at the opportunity I was at her house most the time anyway. Edward was in college with Alice, although they didn't know each other, he was in pre-med she was going for child education, she wanted to teach young kids, better her than me I have no patience. Edward didn't have time for the social scene as he threw himself into his studies and worked part time at a movie store in the mall. Edward was gorgeous and I often asked him why he even went online he always had girls hitting on him but he said he never found the right girl and wanted to see what else was out there. We found each other, I was nervous at first but once I started talking on the phone with him he was like a sedative to my nerves. The first date I knew he was the one and within a year we were engaged, 6 months later we were married.

"mmm what smells good" I jumped "ahhh don't do that you know how jumpy I am.." he chuckled he knows I get lost in thought quite often "sorry babe what were you thinking about this time?" I paused I don't like to talk about my feelings I tend to bottle everything up and it drives him mad, but when you grow up with no one to talk to you tend to keep everything inside. Alice is my best friend sure but I didn't meet her until my senior year and by then I was already damaged. "ummm nothing" I pout and turn back to the stove where I stir the spagetti noodles. I hear Edward sigh "you know you can tell me anything right?" I know I am exasperating but I can't change some things. "I know It's nothing just thinking about how we met and my um parents" I mumble the last part. "Bella I don't want you to dwell on the past baby they're shitty parents you know it I know it hell all of Forks knows it, they can't hurt you anymore" I sigh I know this but it's hard to get past all the verbal damage my mother has done. "you're right I'm sorry let's eat" he smiles and sits at the table "you don't need to apologize I love you" "love you" I smile back and kiss him he's the best…

Later that night we sit in the living room I am reading my favorite book Pride and Prejudice while Edward is playing X-Box, I swear him and his brother Emmett live on this thing, me and Rosalie Emmett's wife have complained and threatened to throw them away but we can't help but laugh at their banter as they duel online, so we just roll our eyes and let them carry on. Rosalie and Emmett are 29 they have 2 kids Michael 5 and Samantha 3. Me and Edward would like to have kids but with his residency we decided to wait another year so he won't be gone as much. Edward works at Forks general with his father Carlisle, we moved back to Forks to be closer to his job and he would never leave his parents, not that I blame him I wouldn't leave them either. Again I am distracted with my rambling thoughts when the phone rings, I again jump. I suffer from anxiety disorder and I'm a little jumpy, don't like large crowds, and am a home body. Thank god Edward is too or we wouldn't get a long. I go to pick up the phone it's my mother I am shocked she's even calling. "hi mom" I can't help but sound annoyed "well hello Bella wasn't sure if you were still alive since you never call me." urgh so we're going to start the conversation this way huh "you know the phone goes both ways" "Don't be a smartass Bella you can be such a little bitch sometimes you know that" and queue the water works "I mean you're so ungrateful I did nothing but raise you and waste our money on stupid crap for you growing up and this is how you repay me, am I such a burden that you can't even call me to let me know you're alive" I roll my eyes and sigh "of course mother I'm sorry is there a reason you called?" unless you just wanted to insult me and make me feel guilty I thought. "yes I want to see you and Edward I was thinking of dinner this weekend you can bring some hamburgers and your dad can grill" nice, so she was inviting us over but we had to bring the food typical Renee, she never worked a day in her life, never cooked, never cleaned, nothing. It'd a miracle I'm alive. "I'll speak with Edward and see mom look I need to go to bed I have to work tomorrow" the sooner I got off here the better "alright sweetie loooovvveee you!" another roll "love you too bye" I mumble and hang up the phone. I walk back in the room "who was that babe" Edward asked not even looking up from his game. "who do you think the psycho woman, listen I'm going to go to bed alright" I turn to walk upstairs "you alright?" he asks "yeah fine just tired" he nodded and went back to his game. I was getting to my breaking point again I knew I've been depressed lately and holding stuff in even more. Between work and my family and his family with the overbearing love I was loosing it and fast.

I woke up the next day and followed the same daily routine before leaving for work. I kissed Edward on the forehead and headed out to my car. He didn't have to be in until around 4 p.m. today, which is good because he was up half the night playing with Emmett. I am a medical claims specialist, whatever that really means. I just bill out medical claims to insurance companies. I get my morning coffee and begin the day. Everything runs smoothly until right after lunch around 1:30 I was typing when all of a sudden I found it very difficult to type like I had weights on my wrists. I frowned but continued on until I couldn't type at all, frustrated I started crying I mean why couldn't I type I rolled around to my neighbor Carol and tapped her shoulder she turned around and smiled then she noticed I was crying "Bella what's the matter?" she was getting up I tried to tell her but couldn't talk for some reason "ggg ggeeee gggeeettt" and just pointed to my supervisor Marie. She sprang into action running to the other side of the building to get Marie. I was so scared and just wanted Edward at that moment. I turned around and dialed his cell "hey babe" he answered happily. I tried to tell him to come get me but it took a couple of seconds to get it out. "cccc ccccaaa ccaaaan yyyy oooouuu…" he was shaken I could tell fear in his voice "baby" he said with almost tears in his voice "what's the matter are you o.k." when he asked me that I busted sobs racking my body "ccccc ccccaaa cccaann ggeeet me" I whispered. I heard the door slam and keys in his ignition "I'm on the way" I hung up the phone I couldn't talk to him anyway. Marie then hurried over to my desk "bella what's the matter can you talk" I shrugged and shook my head no. "did you contact your husband, is he on the way?" I nodded yes, "I asked a nurse to come check you out o.k. Bella?" I nodded yes. Then Evelyn came over she's a sweet older lady "Bella I'm just going to check you over o.k." I nodded she ran a few tests asking me to squeeze her hands and talk etc. when she was done she turned to Maria "you need to get her to the hospital I think she's having a stroke…" that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


End file.
